Shut Up and Drive
by stop-rewind-PLAY
Summary: Sabrina goes through withdrawal from abnormality. She has to go to school, which sucks, and it's kind of raining, which also sucks... / Sabrina&Puck, pre-MaOM AU in which the war has been won.


**Hey hey hey, it's Mystestar, and the site will finally let me publish! This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Flames are…well, not appreciated, but I'll take what you dish out. And I got the title from one of my fav Rihanna songs (actually the only song that'd fit…I actually considered Rehab XD)**

**Well this is happening when Sabrina and Puck are 15, the Scarlet Hand is gone.**

**I edited the scene where Sabrina realizes she loves Puck. Now it's not so rushed! :D**

**Shut Up and Drive**

I trudged along the hallways of William Charming School, the building that served as the school for all three levels of education. It didn't have very many students, or teachers for that matter. The war was barely over, and Granny Relda wasn't having such a great time convincing Prince Charming to let humans back into Ferryport Landing. He was still a jerk, even though we had helped defeat the Scarlet Hand. Wait, helped? We pretty much did all the work, with defeating the Master.

And here's something completely unbelievable: I actually missed all of the fairytale stuff.

Well, solving mysteries…it was a part of my life. It had slowly become a daily routine, and now things were supposed to be normal. Wow, ironic, isn't it that I wanted to have a normal life so long ago, and now, when I can finally have it, I'm refusing to take it.

The dismissal bell had rung already and the hallways had cleared out a long time ago. My bag felt heavy on my shoulders as I walked outside. I sat down on the steps under the roof and looked at the sky. It was a cloudy day, and it was already sprinkling rain. I hadn't brought an umbrella, or even a jacket. _Oh great! Just my luck_, I thought bitterly. I would have to walk home. A ten minute walk.

I stood up and grabbed my backpack. But before I could take a step forward, a voice said from behind me, "Come on, Grimm, I know you're stupid but even _you're_ not enough of a moron to walk all the way back home."

I turned around to see who it was. Of course. Puck. He was the bane of my existence. Something that hadn't changed over the years. He was still the annoying, conceited, pranking boy he had been three years ago. Except his ego was so big now, it was about to explode.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"Well, you surprise me again with your dimness. You're not gonna walk home."

"Oh, so what do I do then? Fly?" I said sarcastically.

Puck grinned and gestured to a black Mustang parked by the school gates. "Get in."

"_Get in?_ GET IN? What the hell are you even doing? You want me to get in and what, kill myself? No thanks, I prefer staying _above_ the ground. And that's not even your car! And you don't have a freaking license!"

Recently Puck had taken an interest in driving. When the old jalopy had finally honked its horn goodbye to the world(Thank God!) Mom, Dad, and Uncle Jake had gotten their own vehicles, the Mustang being Uncle Jake's.

And actually, Puck was a pretty good driver…if you considered driving your car into the front door good driving. So yeah, I preferred staying as far away as possible whenever Puck was anywhere near a vehicle.

"Your uncle let me borrow the car," Puck said.

"On what world?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Okay, so not much of borrowing as jacking it and driving as fast as I could," he admitted.

"No way. I am NEVER getting in there."

Puck rolled his eyes at me. "Oh, so you're going to walk through _that_." He pointed outside. The sprinkling rain had transformed into a full-fledged storm. The pavement was now completely soaked and wind was blowing so fiercely it looked like the poor trees would be ripped out by the roots.

I groaned and looked at the storm, then at Puck, then at the car, then back at the storm. And back at the car. Reluctantly I said, "Fine. But if there's a prank in there or if I die, you'll wish you were never born." I began descending down the stairs and then stopped.

"What?"

"Uh, how am I supposed to get to the car without drowning?" I snapped.

Puck shook his head like I had just said a very stupid thing. His wings suddenly popped out and he flew up to me, and landed on the ground. He covered me with his wings and made his way slowly to the car. I blushed because of how close he was.

He opened the door to the passenger seat, and still blushing furiously I slid into the seat. Puck was in his seat in moments.

Puck stared out into the distance, then at me. "Um…Sabrina…I-I…" he trailed off. Then he sighed, flashed a grin, and said, "Now that you're in here alone with me, I suppose you'll want to be all over me?"

I rolled my eyes and punched him on the arm, hard. "Just shut your trap and get the hell out of here," I hissed angrily. I didn't really know why I was so ticked off, but I just was. I suppose it was proof that _normal_ was getting to me.

"Fine, fine, jeez, quit being a jackass," Puck muttered.

"Oh yeah, I'm the jackass. Really? Macaroni and cheese and hair balls glop grenades? Seriously, grow up!"

"It's your fault I'm growing up, you gave me puberty!"

"I did not give you puberty! You frea—"

All of a sudden he leaned into me and pulled me into a rough kiss. I struggled to break free from his iron grip, and then stopped. Unexpectedly I kissed him back, surprising myself. And I realized…I loved Puck. Yeah, I know, I'm kinda wondering how on Earth I could love this stupid, arrogant, stuck-up, annoying, prank-pulling moron that was Puck. And then memories flashed in my mind: Puck saving me from the Jabberwocky, Puck coming out of the cocoon and beating up Moth(at least, I wished he had), Puck smiling at me with that cocky look on his face, that time we had kissed back when we were eleven…

Puck. He could be sweet, and hilarious, and he was actually very cute—although if I told him that his ego would surely blow up Ferryport Landing. But I think the reason that I…loved Puck wasn't his looks or the way only he could get under my skin. No, I think it was all the times we had shared together, with each other, no matter how horrible or unbearable it was. I think it was because he had saved my butt countless times, I had been able to confide in him and him to me, because he knew that I could kick his ass anytime I wanted to and actually appreciated it. I think it was because he made me…me. He was a part of me that I might never understand, and I think that was why I loved him.

When he broke away he pushed himself back and asked warily, "You're not going to punch me again, right?"

I stared at him and bit my lip, contemplating on what to do. Then I punched him hard on the same spot I had so long ago when we had our first kiss.

Puck gasped and tried to catch his breath. When he did, he said, "Hey, I thought you liked it!"

"I do like you. But that was for…let's see, the three thousand pranks you pulled on me."

"Oh, well I'm sorry but—aha! So you do like me!" Puck exclaimed.

I blushed. "No, I don't!" I lied, but it was a feeble and pathetic attempt at trying to trick him.

"Admit it, Grimm. You like me!"

I crossed my arms like a pouty five-year-old. "No."

"Say it!"

"Or what?" I challenged.

Puck took out the car keys, holding it between his fingers menacingly. "I'll eat this."

"You wouldn't dare. It's not even your car!" I said, horrified. Uncle Jake would kill us.

"Yeah, like I care," Puck snorted. I could tell he was serious—there was a look on his face that interpreted nothing more than total determination. I weighed the options: One, tell him I loved him and inflate his ego to a point where the barrier would have to stretch to fit it, or two, let him eat the keys and be grounded for…let's see, LIFE?

I sighed loudly, seeing as there was no other choice. "I like you, Puck," I muttered.

He cupped his hand around his ear. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"I like you, Puck," I repeated clearly.

Satisfied, he smiled and leaned in again, cupping my chin between his hands, to kiss me, this time more gently. I returned the kiss with no thought at all, in total bliss.

After we broke apart, panting, Puck said, grinning, "So you like me, huh?"

"Watch it," I warned him.

"Does that mean—"

"Shut it. And by the way, if you haven't noticed, we're going to be dead if we don't go back home. Now."

Puck rolled his eyes—how many times was that already?--started the car and began driving, much more smoothly than I had ever expected him to do so.

"Surprised?"

"Well, you're a better driver than you let on," I muttered.

"Wow, so now I'm handsome, a genius, _and_ I'm the best driver in the world? Thanks for noticing that, Grimm," Puck said cockily.

"Puck?"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and drive."

And as Puck drove through the streets, I thought to myself, _Maybe normal isn't so bad._

**Aha ha ha! So, how'd you like that? If you didn't like it…then sorry! Not my fault. If you liked it, review! (PS I just realized that you don't need to sign up to review! Gosh, I was sure stupid, huh?)**

**I am making a sequel to this(might be oneshot, might not) called Normal Isn't All It's Cut Out to Be!**


End file.
